sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/13 Aug 2016
04:00:13 CHAT Raelcontor: there he is 04:00:13 CHAT Sunnygoldi: hoi 04:00:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi mrdbot o/ 04:00:21 CHAT Raelcontor: i forgot this place had rules ahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 04:00:28 CHAT Raelcontor: hello gem i dont have anymore 04:00:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: (arrival) 04:00:36 CHAT Fruitphox: Chikorita... 04:00:40 CHAT Sunnygoldi: welp 04:00:49 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm chimchar 04:00:55 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i need to change my name 04:01:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: LiviTheChimchar 04:01:07 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wait 04:01:14 CHAT LiviTheTepig: THIS QUIZ IS OUTDATED 04:01:19 CHAT Raelcontor: HA 04:01:22 CHAT Fruitphox: oh great job 04:01:26 CHAT Raelcontor: LiviTheChimchar 04:01:29 CHAT Fruitphox: lel 04:01:34 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i couldn't get tepig if i tried 04:01:38 CHAT Fruitphox: Fruitorita 04:01:39 CHAT Sunnygoldi: wait i'll be back in a bit 04:01:51 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 04:01:54 CHAT LiviTheTepig: oh and i could have gotten chikorita 04:02:11 CHAT Raelcontor: "You invited your friend round your house for a roast dinner...however, after the food is made you realise your friend is a vegetarian! What do you do?" 04:02:14 CHAT Raelcontor: vegans gotta pay 04:02:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Chikorita is my starter for my soul silver run. Its going great! 04:02:38 CHAT DearlySkies: smallibut vegans and vegetarians are different >>"? 04:02:59 CHAT Raelcontor: i am. a bulbasaur 04:03:09 CHAT Raelcontor: "You're most like Bulbsaur! You're loyal to you're friends and are generally mild and well-behaved!" 04:03:15 CHAT Raelcontor: i feel like none of these things apply to me 04:03:36 CHAT Fruitphox: chikorita is the worst starter in Johto 04:03:42 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe because i was hesitant to answer honestly. all of the answers were 04:03:46 CHAT DearlySkies: smallthat grammar though 04:03:49 CHAT Raelcontor: "o-oh u-um *runs way*" 04:04:02 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8091779/Why-dont-you-have-a-bf 04:04:14 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:04:24 CHAT LiviTheTepig: never move too deep down the quotev quizzes 04:04:27 CHAT Raelcontor: livi why are you like this 04:04:32 CHAT Raelcontor: i know why i dont have a boyfriend 04:04:34 CHAT Raelcontor: low blow 04:04:35 CHAT Raelcontor: thnx 04:04:42 CHAT Raelcontor: *fires livi* 04:04:55 CHAT LiviTheTepig: omg why 04:04:57 CHAT LiviTheTepig: that's it 04:05:02 CHAT Democritos: "why don't you have a boyfriend" CHAT i "im male" 04:05:03 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm moving to fanbase 04:05:04 CHAT Fruitphox: rip in spaghetti, never forgetti Livi 04:05:09 JOIN Aptos has warped in 04:05:14 CHAT Fruitphox: hey Aptos 04:05:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @Fruit MORE LIKE BEST 04:05:21 CHAT Fruitphox: welcome to hell 04:05:22 CHAT DearlySkies: holy shit so much staff rn 04:05:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Aptos o/ 04:05:25 CHAT Aptos: There are so many people 04:05:28 CHAT Raelcontor: @demo u too scared 2 be gy? 04:05:30 CHAT Raelcontor: gay 04:05:31 CHAT Aptos: STAFF CONTROL 04:05:32 CHAT Raelcontor: gy 04:05:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:05:40 CHAT Democritos: I aint 04:05:42 CHAT Raelcontor: demo is a homophobe 04:05:45 CHAT LiviTheTepig: did the entire wiki come to party in chat 04:05:45 CHAT Raelcontor: you cishet...you... 04:05:48 CHAT Raelcontor: garbade.... 04:05:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: me when I hear something I want: coool! 04:05:52 CHAT Raelcontor: get off...of my wiki... 04:05:54 CHAT Raelcontor: demonted..... 04:05:55 CHAT Aptos: Im just seeing whats on chat. I dont have much time. 04:05:56 CHAT Democritos: I MAKE 1 SIMPLE STATEDMENT 04:05:57 CHAT LiviTheTepig: DEMONTED 04:05:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: me when waiting: I can't wait! 04:06:00 CHAT Raelcontor: BANNEEDDD 04:06:03 CHAT Democritos: big ;O; 04:06:08 CHAT Fruitphox: AAAHHHHH 04:06:14 CHAT Fruitphox: (lenny) 04:06:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: me when it takes to long: *taps shoe* I'm waiiiiitiiing! 04:06:20 CHAT Democritos: im seriously the only cmod in chat 04:06:22 CHAT LiviTheTepig: we're running out of chat mods 04:06:23 CHAT Democritos: come on regi 04:06:25 CHAT Democritos: represent 04:06:27 CHAT Aptos: So, adios ellos. (Thats goodbye they for all you non spanish understanders. #whoneedsgrammar) 04:06:28 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 04:06:31 CHAT Raelcontor: so here are my quiz results 04:06:34 CHAT Raelcontor: "Why don't you have a bf? CHAT Boys find you intimidating" 04:06:37 CHAT Raelcontor: : ) 04:06:40 CHAT Agunachopace: Spanish understander here! 04:06:44 CHAT Raelcontor: /me smiles in the mirror 04:06:46 CHAT Raelcontor: /me cries 04:06:56 CHAT Raelcontor: why is it true 04:07:03 CHAT Raelcontor: "You have a very aggressive side and get very sarcastic at times." 04:07:08 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i hope i get the "you're super gay" answer 04:07:15 QUIT Aptos has warped out 04:07:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Aguna understands all the romantic languages. French, Spanish, redwood... 04:07:17 CHAT DearlySkies: smalldo you ever try to do height differences but then forget how tiny coral is next to peacock topaz and just fuck everything up like whatever CHAT >http://puu.sh/qzw1U.jpg CHAT immm how do you say, tag yourself i'm both 04:07:45 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 04:07:49 CHAT Agunachopace: I wanted to say something, then BAM! one comment gets in the way D: 04:07:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi OD o/ 04:08:02 CHAT LiviTheTepig: OMG 04:08:02 CHAT Raelcontor: im so happy i made this reaction ahead of time 04:08:05 CHAT Raelcontor: now it makes sense 04:08:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Redwood x Soapal OTP 04:08:14 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i got the "you're one of the guys" answer 04:08:17 CHAT Raelcontor: http://imgur.com/a/3LBeu 04:08:18 CHAT LiviTheTepig: AND I FUCKING 04:08:27 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/6/17/bc39bdb7ab-6357.jpg 04:08:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: syou know you've sunk low when you start shipping ships... 04:08:28 CHAT Fruitphox: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bismuth_299.png 04:08:30 CHAT LiviTheTepig: THE IMAGE 04:08:42 CHAT Raelcontor: tag yourself im the far right 04:08:45 CHAT Fruitphox: tag yourself 04:08:50 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm amethyst 04:08:50 CHAT Fruitphox: I am Bismuth 04:08:52 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot again 04:08:57 CHAT Democritos: da fuq did i get my$elf into 04:08:59 CHAT Democritos: *myself 04:09:01 CHAT Fruitphox: hell 04:09:02 CHAT Raelcontor: im the robot in the corner 04:09:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm the TV 04:09:09 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm steven 04:09:10 CHAT Democritos: hard habit to break 04:09:11 CHAT Fruitphox: that is what you are in Demo 04:09:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Because I'm always broken 04:09:17 CHAT Raelcontor: holy shit nobody said robont* 04:09:19 CHAT Raelcontor: this is... 04:09:19 CHAT Agunachopace: I'm the air 04:09:19 CHAT Democritos: seems legit fruit 04:09:22 CHAT Raelcontor: this is the wrong wiki... 04:09:24 CHAT Democritos: big ROBONT 04:09:26 CHAT Raelcontor: somethings cha-- 04:09:29 CHAT DearlySkies: /me runs 04:09:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >: )c 04:09:35 CHAT LiviTheTepig: robont 04:09:38 CHAT Raelcontor: no. fuck you 04:09:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >: (c 04:09:45 CHAT LiviTheTepig: god what was it 04:09:47 CHAT DearlySkies: smalligod damn it there he is that's right 04:09:47 CHAT LiviTheTepig: t eel 04:09:48 CHAT Orange Diamond: *Treis to Run* 04:09:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Me and the TV relate In that we're always being broken 04:09:54 CHAT Raelcontor: Tee I 04:09:55 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: So I'm the TV 04:09:56 CHAT Steven watcher: I'm the other robot in the corner 04:09:58 CHAT LiviTheTepig: tee l 04:10:02 CHAT Raelcontor: tee i 04:10:08 CHAT Fruitphox: Trevor did you drink your orange juice? 04:10:08 CHAT Democritos: s brb, gonna go steal mum's pillow 04:10:13 CHAT DearlySkies: ibtee i is my favourite thing to ever happen in staff skype 04:10:15 CHAT Raelcontor: orange juice is for babies 04:10:21 CHAT Raelcontor: im not a baby im a big kid now 04:10:24 CHAT Fruitphox: drink it 04:10:31 CHAT Raelcontor: NO 04:10:38 CHAT LiviTheTepig: trevor no talking back 04:10:44 CHAT Raelcontor: i am literally your fucking boss 04:10:44 CHAT Fruitphox: says the guy who drinks V8 instead of orange juice 04:10:48 CHAT DearlySkies: smalloh my god this again 04:10:55 CHAT DearlySkies: i mean i am as well but anyway 04:11:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/barn_m8_i_r8_8/8_dont_discrimin8_only_appreci8 this is where I've come down to 04:11:19 CHAT Orange Diamond: Holy Fuck what did I walk into 04:11:22 CHAT DearlySkies: hell 04:11:25 CHAT Raelcontor: why is a spam page 04:11:30 CHAT Raelcontor: on my beauntiful wiki 04:11:35 CHAT DearlySkies: smallyou can't prove me wrong either 04:11:57 CHAT Agunachopace: Guys, language... 04:12:05 CHAT Orange Diamond: Its Chat 04:12:06 CHAT DearlySkies: japanese 04:12:09 CHAT Orange Diamond: no rules here 04:12:13 CHAT Orange Diamond: exept some 04:12:15 CHAT Raelcontor: that's 04:12:19 CHAT Raelcontor: really incorrect 04:12:31 CHAT Raelcontor: sure we have disappointment bot 04:12:33 CHAT DearlySkies: i literally rewrite the rules, there are indeed rules : /// 04:12:43 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8143285/Whats-Sans-Opinion-on-You KILL MYSELF 04:12:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm 13 and I've cursed an immeasurable amount of times 04:12:49 CHAT Raelcontor: me: sees sans 04:12:53 CHAT Raelcontor: me: doesnt click link 04:13:07 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i hope he isn't edgy 04:13:29 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and is just like "you're cool fuck it i don't care tbh" 04:13:39 CHAT Raelcontor: i love how i said im going on vacation and i wouldnt be active 04:13:42 CHAT Raelcontor: i have been on the internet 04:13:45 CHAT Raelcontor: ALL of vacation 04:13:48 CHAT Democritos: same 04:13:52 CHAT DearlySkies: same 04:13:56 CHAT Raelcontor: i left the group for no reason 04:13:56 CHAT LiviTheTepig: same 04:13:59 CHAT Raelcontor: none 04:14:02 CHAT Agunachopace: lame 04:14:05 CHAT Agunachopace: sorry smae 04:14:07 CHAT Agunachopace: same 04:14:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: According to the test, I'm a murderer : ) 04:14:17 CHAT Democritos: sounds accurate 04:14:41 CHAT DearlySkies: we could always add you back to the group if you'd like 04:14:43 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shrugs 04:14:48 CHAT Democritos: also, what sorta test did you take that categorizes some people who take it as "murderers" 04:15:06 CHAT Fruitphox: it has been quiet in the group since you left it 04:15:09 CHAT DearlySkies: an edgy 12 year old quotev test, what else? 04:15:18 CHAT Raelcontor: ..it's literally always quiet 04:15:20 CHAT DearlySkies: for the most part, there are some times we have a bit of convo 04:15:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Stab" "stab" "blood" "the ones covered in dust and blood" 04:15:24 CHAT Democritos: either that, or you just answered all the questions like a hardass would in an attempt to get cool results 04:15:26 CHAT Raelcontor: the only times it werent were when i was forcing conversation 04:15:35 CHAT Raelcontor: or yelling aimlessly with no response 04:15:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You don't know me : ) 04:15:48 CHAT Democritos: you're right 04:15:49 CHAT Fruitphox: trevor 04:15:49 CHAT Democritos: i dont 04:15:51 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8061901/Do-you-and-Jacob-Sartorius-belong-together AAAAAAHHHH 04:15:55 CHAT Raelcontor: which turns out to be,.... a lot of my conv-- 04:15:56 CHAT Steven watcher: I got crush... How? That's weird really weard 04:15:59 CHAT LiviTheTepig: what am i doing 04:16:05 CHAT Raelcontor: livi why 04:16:08 CHAT DearlySkies: ismalland sometimes i would come in and be like "uhm yeah this is life" 04:16:09 CHAT Fruitphox: I was searching google for bismuth fusions 04:16:14 CHAT Fruitphox: and saw your art 04:16:16 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 04:16:18 CHAT Democritos: livi (seekhelp) 04:16:26 CHAT Raelcontor: i have two please specify 04:16:30 CHAT Fruitphox: and didn't realize until later 04:16:32 CHAT Democritos: (zenzizenzic) RIPPPPPPPPP IN RIP 04:16:37 CHAT LiviTheTepig: we don't belong together 04:16:38 CHAT DearlySkies: oh yeah 04:16:47 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wait 04:16:49 CHAT LiviTheTepig: (livi) 04:16:50 CHAT DearlySkies: .......nope, not updating the emojis, someone else can do it 04:16:51 CHAT Orange Diamond: The no eyebrows Kid? 04:16:51 CHAT Raelcontor: brb googling myself 04:16:53 CHAT Fruitphox: the one of the canon Bismuth and your one that is defective 04:16:58 CHAT Democritos: (stevenismyuniverse) 04:17:03 CHAT Democritos: (democritos) 04:17:05 CHAT Democritos: god damn it 04:17:08 CHAT LiviTheTepig: it's still sylvia and peepers rest in pease 04:17:12 CHAT Fruitphox: (Fruitphox) 04:17:14 CHAT Raelcontor: HES NOT DEFECTIVE HE IS MY BOY 04:17:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't abuse caps! 04:17:23 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up you fucking garbage 04:17:24 CHAT Democritos: big THE ROBONT REBELLION 04:17:27 CHAT DearlySkies: smalland I quote "A Single Manly Tear" 04:17:28 CHAT Orange Diamond: Oh, the irony 04:17:32 CHAT Fruitphox: pretty sure you wrote that they were defective 04:17:46 CHAT Agunachopace: Who's the one controlling the bot? XD 04:17:52 CHAT Raelcontor: me. 04:17:53 CHAT Democritos: god is 04:17:54 CHAT Raelcontor: and he is 04:17:58 CHAT Orange Diamond: The Creator VD the Creation 04:17:59 CHAT Raelcontor: hes spetchial 04:18:08 CHAT Agunachopace: You work with God?! 04:18:11 CHAT Orange Diamond: He is Ultron 04:18:13 CHAT Raelcontor: he has special eyes 04:18:17 CHAT Orange Diamond: An AI 04:18:19 CHAT DearlySkies: we all work with god 04:18:20 CHAT Democritos: he is skynet 04:18:20 CHAT Orange Diamond: Kill it 04:18:23 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 04:18:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/525005/What-Eeveelution-are-you I'm a leafeon! My fave! 04:18:44 CHAT Fruitphox: I once got the high score on a terminator arcade machine 04:18:44 CHAT Democritos: you're leafy 04:18:46 CHAT Agunachopace: Stop the Pokemon madness, Stevi! 04:18:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Porididodo is god 04:18:54 CHAT Democritos: bullshit 04:18:57 CHAT Fruitphox: leafyishere 04:19:03 CHAT Democritos: leafy is dead 04:19:04 CHAT Fruitphox: now we just need gnomestar 04:19:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: omg I'm sorry I forgot you were on chat sorry demo! 04:19:09 CHAT Raelcontor: leafyishere is 04:19:14 CHAT Raelcontor: ...a person 04:19:27 CHAT LiviTheTepig: leafyishitler 04:19:34 CHAT DearlySkies: smallioh god 04:19:47 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 04:19:49 CHAT Democritos: (keemstar) 04:19:52 CHAT LiviTheTepig: bye 04:19:54 CHAT Raelcontor: well i mean okay 04:19:59 CHAT Agunachopace: Byeee 04:20:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: If pokemon, wood opal would be lilligant 04:20:02 CHAT Democritos: small tfw canon chat has a keemstar emote 04:20:02 CHAT LiviTheTepig: (leafy) 04:20:06 CHAT Raelcontor: hey, you know what pisses me off? 04:20:09 CHAT LiviTheTepig: what 04:20:10 CHAT Raelcontor: pink diamond 04:20:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: omg 04:20:17 CHAT Raelcontor: not only 04:20:20 CHAT Raelcontor: not only. 04:20:21 CHAT Democritos: lmao s here we go 04:20:22 QUIT Agunachopace has warped out 04:20:23 CHAT Fruitphox: *triggered 04:20:27 CHAT 12gemstopaz: WHAT? 04:20:33 CHAT 12gemstopaz: accident 04:20:34 CHAT LiviTheTepig: you're scaring people away 04:20:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Gotta catch em all! 04:20:47 CHAT Democritos: why do you h8 penk dimon 04:20:49 CHAT Raelcontor: did it totally make all of raelniverse one hundred perceNT 04:20:53 CHAT Raelcontor: ruined 04:20:58 CHAT Democritos: how 04:21:07 CHAT Raelcontor: her mural 04:21:11 CHAT Orange Diamond: Leeetssa geeet a rooooooollll into the news!!! Today, Realcontor Called MBD "A fucking Peice of Garbage" 04:21:11 CHAT Raelcontor: makes me angry as well 04:21:21 CHAT Raelcontor: why do people call me realcontor 04:21:29 CHAT Raelcontor: when and why did this start 04:21:31 CHAT LiviTheTepig: real 04:21:38 CHAT Raelcontor: no 04:21:38 CHAT LiviTheTepig: people call me levi 04:21:42 CHAT Raelcontor: LEVI 04:21:43 CHAT Raelcontor: LMFAO 04:21:46 CHAT Raelcontor: LIVI JEANS 04:21:57 CHAT LiviTheTepig: isn't levi an anime character 04:22:02 CHAT Democritos: someone called me Democratic Doritos 04:22:03 CHAT Raelcontor: yes but im not a weeb 04:22:10 CHAT Raelcontor: haha demo you liberal 04:22:13 CHAT Raelcontor: you liberals 04:22:16 CHAT Democritos: I walk into a chat and all i here is "hi doritos" 04:22:19 CHAT Orange Diamond: also in the news, we have reports that Livithetepig was Called Levi 04:22:39 CHAT Raelcontor: me: googles bismuth 04:22:42 CHAT Raelcontor: "The theory that Bismuth is a fusion is that her gem has multiple colours. Other gems may have several colours but they are only different shades of the one ..." 04:22:45 CHAT LiviTheTepig: why am i still getting hate 04:22:45 CHAT Raelcontor: bigwhat? 04:22:48 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 04:22:50 CHAT Democritos: da fuq 04:23:01 CHAT LiviTheTepig: can i just say 04:23:02 CHAT LiviTheTepig: that 04:23:06 CHAT DearlySkies: no 04:23:10 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 04:23:10 CHAT Fruitphox: Bismuth crystals are rainbows 04:23:13 CHAT Democritos: smokey quartz is my waifu 04:23:14 CHAT Raelcontor: do they not know what bismuth looks like? 04:23:17 CHAT Raelcontor: have they never seen? 04:23:19 CHAT LiviTheTepig: if you google image search prince fluff 04:23:28 CHAT DearlySkies: well those are lab grown bismuth i believe 04:23:30 CHAT Fruitphox: can we please have a new gem that no one thinks is a fusion? 04:23:30 CHAT LiviTheTepig: one of the first things you'll find is rule 34 04:23:35 CHAT Raelcontor: BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 04:23:42 CHAT Fruitphox: I think I saw that 04:23:47 CHAT DearlySkies: smallnatural bismuth is actually grew, mostly seen as a powder for medical and scientific uses 04:24:07 CHAT DearlySkies: smallii'm a bismuth nerd, i'm even reviving my old bismuth for medical and scientific uses 04:25:06 CHAT Orange Diamond: Also in, the news, it has been confined, that Democritos waifu is Smokey Quatz 04:25:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: smokey quatz 04:25:24 CHAT Raelcontor: hey do you guys wanna see something that will make you angry? 04:25:29 CHAT LiviTheTepig: yes 04:25:29 CHAT Democritos: s thanks for repeating things in chat that can easily be accessed by chat logs 04:25:31 CHAT Fruitphox: finally in the news 04:25:34 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:25:38 CHAT DearlySkies: smallsiyour waifu is shit 04:25:42 CHAT DearlySkies: smallim kidding 04:25:52 CHAT Raelcontor: http://sharkprey.deviantart.com/art/Stay-Healthy-627118805 04:25:53 CHAT Democritos: c="#808080" *CE: fuck 04:25:53 CHAT Fruitphox: Bismuth was silenced by Rose Quartz, leader of the mafia 04:25:53 CHAT Raelcontor: : ) 04:25:57 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wait my mom is yelling at me i have to go real quick 04:26:00 CHAT Fruitphox: *Crystal Gems 04:26:13 CHAT Raelcontor: if that doesnt make you upset yet just read that description 04:26:14 CHAT Democritos: they took the thicc out of smokey quartz 04:26:16 CHAT Democritos: WHY???? 04:26:33 CHAT LiviTheTepig: @trevor wtf 04:26:33 CHAT Raelcontor: "I drew her thin because that is healthier, also personally I find it a lot prettier." 04:26:35 CHAT Raelcontor: >her 04:26:38 CHAT LiviTheTepig: HER 04:26:41 CHAT Raelcontor: news flash. 04:26:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i have to go 04:26:50 CHAT Raelcontor: if you like a character only because you think theyre pretty or whatever 04:26:57 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 04:27:02 CHAT Raelcontor: thats an issueeeeee \ o / 04:27:05 CHAT Democritos: welp, here comes another fandom attack on someone's fanart 04:27:17 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 04:27:21 CHAT Democritos: everyone be ready for the hells of hate they're gonna get on their social media 04:27:26 CHAT Raelcontor: i just let things piss me off from a distance :') 04:27:37 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 04:27:38 CHAT Raelcontor: me? attack someone out of nowhere? 04:27:42 CHAT Raelcontor: youre thinking of someone else 04:27:49 CHAT Fruitphox: well I gotta go too 04:27:52 CHAT Fruitphox: bye 04:27:55 CHAT Democritos: cya 04:27:56 CHAT Raelcontor: i sure as shit dont agree with it but heyo. to each their own 04:28:00 CHAT Raelcontor: goodbye other dmod 04:28:38 CHAT Raelcontor: anyways sorry if i go silent im going to not be looking in this tab for a while 04:29:11 QUIT Fruitphox has warped out 04:29:13 CHAT Democritos: anyway steven nuke is done 04:29:14 CHAT Democritos: rip 04:29:25 CHAT Raelcontor: thank god 04:29:33 CHAT Raelcontor: ..im doing not what i said i would do 04:29:44 CHAT Democritos: back to weekly episode 04:29:56 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 04:30:31 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:30:41 CHAT Raelcontor: so like 04:30:54 CHAT Raelcontor: while i was absent here there was a shooting near my house 04:31:03 CHAT Raelcontor: it was an undesirable experience 04:31:37 CHAT DearlySkies: issmalland i cried when you told me tbh 04:31:58 CHAT Raelcontor: i thought i got shot for like 2 minutes but i was just really jarred 04:32:07 CHAT Raelcontor: bigit sucked 04:32:09 CHAT Democritos: small pls do not talk about shootings... the subject triggers me. (no pun intended) 04:33:41 QUIT Democritos has warped out 04:34:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:36:31 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:36:46 QUIT Democritos has warped out 04:37:26 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:37:39 QUIT Democritos has warped out 04:37:42 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:38:42 CHAT DearlySkies: smallthat silence though 04:38:51 CHAT Raelcontor: meh im out of things to say 04:39:30 JOIN The day before Thanksgiving has warped in 04:39:34 CHAT Raelcontor: i mean umm 04:39:42 CHAT Raelcontor: faith no more is doing a concert right near me 04:39:42 CHAT The day before Thanksgiving: Hi 04:39:46 CHAT Raelcontor: the day i fly back to PA 04:39:50 CHAT Raelcontor: so that made me really sad 04:40:03 CHAT The day before Thanksgiving: I am here to apply for the chat moderator position 04:40:31 CHAT DearlySkies: mmnot open right now 04:40:57 CHAT The day before Thanksgiving: Yes it is. There are two vacant spots 04:40:58 CHAT DearlySkies: if we're hold an election for positions then we will announce it but we're not looking for staff members right now. 04:41:10 CHAT The day before Thanksgiving: Ok 04:41:16 CHAT The day before Thanksgiving: Thanks anyway 04:41:24 CHAT DearlySkies: Besides, you haven't even contributed to our wiki, anyway. 04:41:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Thanks o/ 04:42:08 QUIT The day before Thanksgiving has warped out 04:42:20 CHAT Raelcontor: staff member: does their job properly 04:42:23 CHAT DearlySkies: small...that was easier than expected 04:42:24 CHAT Raelcontor: len and ame: http://i1.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/020/383/nutbutton.jpg 04:43:24 CHAT Raelcontor: someone please say lol so i feel better 04:43:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: lol 04:43:55 CHAT DearlySkies: on the other hand CHAT me : does anything CHAT everyone else : okay but i want this and we need this and look at all this stuff you haven't done CHAT me : okay bye guys i'm gonna go to sleep now and not come back 04:43:56 CHAT Raelcontor: thank you 04:44:56 CHAT Raelcontor: dani is regi in the staff skype 04:45:03 CHAT DearlySkies: yes i believe so 04:45:14 CHAT Raelcontor: inhales 04:45:22 CHAT Raelcontor: ill have to think abt being added back then 04:45:53 CHAT DearlySkies: i don't think he ever really says anything much other than "hm i need to check this skype more often" 04:46:25 CHAT Raelcontor: right i forgot 04:49:00 CHAT DearlySkies: i've just been drowning everything out with homestuck so it's a miracle i decided to actually be active on wiki today 04:49:13 CHAT Raelcontor: i mean you can add me back i guess. i doubt id say much 04:49:25 CHAT Raelcontor: sighs same but not with homestuck 04:49:32 CHAT Raelcontor: mourns the death of my husbando 04:50:36 CHAT DearlySkies: and you're back 04:50:45 CHAT DearlySkies: it's just been really dead in that group so 04:50:58 CHAT Raelcontor: i assumed 04:52:06 CHAT DearlySkies: i accidentally drew a country that looks like the silhouette of Yellow Diamond's head 04:52:08 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shiet 04:52:27 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:52:30 CHAT Raelcontor: most of my current friends have left me anyways so skype in general is...dead 04:52:42 CHAT Raelcontor: i use it for a whopping 2 people 04:52:44 CHAT DearlySkies: smallii'm really sorry ;; 04:52:51 CHAT Raelcontor: it wasnt just you though 04:53:06 CHAT Raelcontor: someone else totally gave me the same essay the moment i woke up that day 04:53:24 CHAT Raelcontor: and then their friend did the same. without an essay 04:53:28 CHAT DearlySkies: smallii mean, i know that now and i just feel really guilty and it was horrible timing on my part 04:53:38 CHAT Raelcontor: you didnt really know so its like 04:53:41 CHAT Raelcontor: not your fault 04:54:33 CHAT DearlySkies: smallilike i said, if you need anything at all you can just message me. tbh, i'm kinda cutting down my time on the internet so i gave like three people a similar speech 04:54:47 CHAT DearlySkies: anyway, i have a skin appointment today in like ten minutes so i'll talk to you all at a later point in time hopefully 04:54:57 CHAT DearlySkies: bye all ;;"// 04:55:00 CHAT Raelcontor: bye 04:55:23 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 04:55:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:58:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:58:52 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:59:21 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:59:50 CHAT Democritos: Rael 10:08:03 CHAT Regimango: i know those feels CHAT whats the map for? 10:08:04 CHAT Steven watcher: not that we know what the good stuff is apparently it isn't actually that bad in America 10:08:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well. 10:08:38 CHAT DearlySkies: Mmmm a dA gem group thing yea stuff and fun 10:08:51 CHAT Regimango: cool 10:12:38 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:12:48 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:14:30 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:14:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:14:46 CHAT DearlySkies: how to do anything : ilitter it with gold 10:15:09 CHAT Regimango: new Lannister motto right there 10:16:48 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://puu.sh/qzKLz.png CHAT ilitter it with gold 10:18:06 CHAT DearlySkies: at least i'm almost done...... i think 10:18:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You're nowhere near done. 10:18:22 CHAT DearlySkies: well thanks, nice to know i have some support 10:19:13 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:19:15 QUIT Regimango has warped out 10:20:18 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:21:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:23:32 CHAT DearlySkies: that moment when you can only talk to yourself now 10:23:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You are depressing. 10:23:42 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:23:47 CHAT DearlySkies: Thanks, it's my life's work, Bot. 10:25:19 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:26:24 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:28:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:33:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:35:58 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:36:23 CHAT DearlySkies: hi bot 10:36:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: hello 10:42:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 10:42:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 10:42:38 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 10:44:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:51:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...Give up. 10:51:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ~log 10:51:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Feck 2016 04 23